


The Father and his boy sheep

by DestigrahamSterLock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestigrahamSterLock/pseuds/DestigrahamSterLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a young man in Father Lecter's congregation. Will decides to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father and his boy sheep

The congregation stared back at Father Lector as he gave one of his usual sermons on this average Sunday. He usually tries to bring the level of sophistication down so that the congregants understood his godly message of the week. He droned on as he recited the lecture by heart. This particular sermon being about not giving in to sin no matter how appealing it may seem. Speaking of sin, Will Graham one of his longtime congregants was sitting in the back row as usual. He was always there. Never once missing a Sunday service. The father watched the young man as often as he could and often caught his gaze. Instead of having it returned Will always looks down immediately. He just knows that the shy, socially incapacitated boy Is simply unprepared to deal with the situation at hand. The Father had noticed the young mans eyes focused lower than what is socially acceptable many times before and has returned a smirk when his eyes travel back to his eyes. Finally the great bells rang out noon and he closed the assembly with a prayer focusing back on the whole of the group instead of the handsome face in the back row. 

"Amen. Go with god. " said father Lector with a gentle curling smile. 

The only thing left for the pastor to do was to take confessions. He slowly and precisely made his way over to the booth and closed the door behind him. He went through several members before a young voice with a small southern drawl spoke up. He knew exactly who it was as soon as he heard:

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. "


End file.
